


Rely On Me

by ennochikara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita is stressed, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tanaka best boyfriend period, Tanaka wants to help is bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennochikara/pseuds/ennochikara
Summary: Ennoshita puts a lot of stress on himself. Tanaka wants to carry that stress with him.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Rely On Me

Tanaka wasn’t exactly known for knowing things. His grades weren’t the best, far from it in fact. He’d spent nights with Ennoshita studying his ass off to make sure he could always go to their training camps. In the end though he retained very little of that information, most of it leaving his brain the second the test was over. However there were two things he knew very well: how to play volleyball, and how Ennoshita Chikara worked. 

Ennoshita had always been somewhat of a perfectionist as long as Tanaka had known him. No matter the class, he strove to have the highest grades possible and always made sure to put his all into his work. This, combined with the stress of being captain of the volleyball team their third year, caused Ennoshita to need to step out of practice on more than one occasion. Tanaka made sure to keep practice moving along when this happened. He knew that Ennoshita needed someone during these times, often going outside to sit with him once he’d gotten everyone back into the flow of things. Sometimes they’d talk, other times they’d sit in a calming silence. But there were a few times where Ennoshita broke. 

“I can’t do this anymore Ryuu!” Ennoshita was sobbing into his chest. “I’m never going to be a good captain like Daichi! Not now, not ever! I can’t even keep my shit together, how am I supposed to keep a whole team together?!” This wasn’t the first time Ennoshita had cried in his arms, but it was the first time he’d ever told him what was wrong. 

Tanaka held onto his boyfriend tight, rubbing circles into his back. He sat there with Ennoshita, holding him like his life depended on it. He hated not being able to say anything, hated not being able to protect him. But, he knew it was best to just let him let it out. After his cries had been reduced to sniffles, Ennoshita sat up, eyes still downcast.

“Chika,” Tanaka started. Ennoshita’s gaze remained fixed on the concrete. “Chikara look at me.” He took his boyfriend’s face in his hands, delicately turning Ennoshita’s head to face his own. Ennoshita’s eyes were red and puffy, the trails of tears still clearly visible on his cheeks. He looked like he could cry again at any second. Tanaka craned his neck a little and placed a gentle kiss on Ennoshita’s forehead. “Chikara you don’t need to be like _anyone_ . I know you don’t think so, but you’re already an amazing captain. You’re caring, supportive, smart, dedicated,” Tanaka paused, “and _really_ hot.”

Ennoshita let out a small chuckle, his face growing a little redder. “Ryuu, stop...”

“I’m serious Chikara!” Tanaka was determined to get his point across. “You don’t have to be like Daichi to be a great captain. And you don’t have to take all this weight by yourself.” Tanaka tucked a piece of hair that had fallen out of place behind Ennoshita’s ear. “You can’t do all this by yourself and that’s okay. I’m here Chika. Kinoshita, Narita, Noya, and Yamaguchi are here too.” Tanaka looked Ennoshita dead in the eyes. “Please, rely on us Chikara. Rely on me.” 

Tears started to form in Ennoshita’s eyes again. He bit down hard, trying to suppress the tears. “Yeah...okay.” Ennoshita closed the distance between them, their lips colliding softly. Tanaka could feel a cold sensation as Ennoshita’s tears transferred to his face and cooled in the wind. Ennoshita pulled back after a second, a smile forming on his face. “What did I do to deserve you, Ryuunosuke?”

Tanaka cupped the side of Ennoshita’s face. “You didn’t have to do anything Chikara, not a single thing.” It was his turn to close the space between them, his hand guiding Ennoshita’s lips to his own. No matter the situation, kissing always felt like bliss for the two.

They sat there for a few more minutes until Ennoshita felt well enough to go back in. Ennoshita stood up; Tanaka understood the message and followed suit. Ennoshita stood in front of the door to the gym, his fingers gripping the handle. “Hey, Ryuu?” Ennoshita’s back was still towards him.

“Yeah?”

Ennoshita looked over his shoulder, “Thank you.”

Tanaka grinned. “Any time, Chikara. Anytime”

**Author's Note:**

> ok originally this was gonna be a whole ass oneshot but i really liked how the beginning turned out and felt like it could stand on its own akakaka. This was going to transition to post timeskip and i still might write that but who knows ejjdjdjd. Kinda inspired by Rain On Me by Lady Gaga and Ariana Grande but that only makes sense in the context of the full fic LMAO. n e wæs i hope yall liked this little idea akakak i should finish my other fic now.


End file.
